Gashat Gear Dual
The is the Rider Gashat of Kamen Rider Para-DX. It is a game cartridge based on the fighting and puzzle game genres. Games Gashat Gear Dual is two games in one, Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter. Through its use in the Gamer Driver, the games are combined into the hybrid Perfect Knock Out. Perfect_Puzzle.png|Perfect Puzzle Knock_Out_Fighter.png|Knock Out Fighter Perfect Knock-Out Screen.png|Perfect Knock Out Functions Transformation After turning the dial to select the game, a standby noise starts. The user then activates the corresponding side of the gashat, triggering the transformation into Puzzle Gamer or Fighter Gamer. Finishers : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. **Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Para-DX kicked the enemy mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. **Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy at superhuman speeds and kicks them away when close. **3 Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy and performs a powerful flying kick at them with his tremendous feet enhanced strength. **Iron-Body and 2 Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX performs a powerful flying kick at them with his hard tremendous feet enhanced strength. **Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar Energy Items: Para-DX dashes towards multiple opponents, sending them at mid-air for him to kick each of them before they hit the ground. Used to eliminate a batch of Ride-Players. PP CC BY Stretch & High-Jump Screen.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Jumping and Elastic) (Prelude) GUM GUM NO MUCHII!.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Jumping and Elastic) (Kick Combo) Para-DX High-Speed Muslar CC Prelude.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Prelude) Para-DX High-Speed Muslar CC P1.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Step 1: Superhuman Speed) Para-DX High-Speed Muslar CC P2.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Step 2: Roundhouse Kick) 3 Musclar Puzzle CC Prelude.png|Perfect Critical Combo (3 Musculars) (Prelude) 3 Muscular Puzzle Kick.png|Perfect Critical Combo (3 Musculars) (Kick) Iron 2Musclar CC Screen.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Iron-Body and 2 Musculars) (Prelude) Iron 2Musclar CC kick.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Iron-Body and 2 Musculars) (Kick) Speeding-Up Jump Musclar CC Prelude.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar) (Prelude) High-speed assult.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar) (Step 1: Superhuman speed assault) High-speed kick combo.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Speeding-Up, Jumping and Musclar) (Step 2: Kick combo) - Critical Smash= * : This finisher has two variations: *Para-DX delivers a flaming uppercut to enemy, launching them into the air, before punching them again when they fall back into his punching range. *Para-DX delivers a powerful haymaker punch to the enemy. Knock Out Critical Smash Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 1) (Prelude) Para-DX's SHORYUKEN.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 1) (Step 1: Uppercut) Para-DX's Second punching!.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 1) (Step 2: K.O. Punch) KOF CS Screen (Single Punch).png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 2) (Prelude) KOF CS (Single Flame Punch).png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Version 2) (Haymaker) }} - Other= : **Iron-Body and Separation Energy Items: Para-DX creates clones of himself and performs powerful consecutive blasts. **Dangerous Zombie Gashat: Para-DX fires a powerful dark blast at the cost of his own energy. * : It's normal version is Para-Dx slashes enemy with flames. **Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX speeds up to the enemy and delivers a powerful slash. Iron Separate CF Screen.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Prelude) PCF CF duplication.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 1: Duplication) PCF bullets.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 2: Various bullets) PCF Last blast.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Iron-Body and Separation) (Step 3: Enhanced shooting) Perfect Zombie CF Screen.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Dangerous Zombie) (Prelude) Perfect Zombie CF Beam.png|Perfect Critical Finish (Dangerous Zombie) KO CF Normal Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Normal) (Prelude) KO CF Normal slash.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Normal) Speeding Musclar PCF Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Speeding-Up and Muscular) (Prelude) PKO Slash.png|Knock Out Critical Finish (Speeding-Up and Muscular) - Gamer Driver= * : Para-DX delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy covered in red and purple energy. * : Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick covered in red and blue energy. KO Critical Smash screen.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Prelude) KO Critical Smash punch.png|Knock Out Critical Smash PKO C Bomber Screen.png|Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber (Prelude) PKO C Bomber Kick.png|Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber }} }} History Development receiving the Gashat Gear Dual from Dan.]] Gashat Gear Dual was made by Kuroto Dan using the data of Kamen Riders which battle against Next Genome Institute. Dan initially created a blank double Gashat for Parado's use, instructing him to insert it into a Bugster to finalize it; were it to be used by a human, they would be instantly be subjected to a fatal surge of the Game Disease. However, Parado chose to give it to Emu Hojo, daring him to change his fate; indeed, rather than sucuumb to the Game Disease, Emu was surprisingly able to endure and create Mighty Brothers XX, granting him the Level XX Double Action Gamer. This new game created by Emu was branded a bootleg by Dan, who was forced to create a new Gashat for Parado. Level 50 Deciding that taking down the Double Action Gamer personally was beneath him, Dan gave the newly completed Gashat Gear Dual to Parado; Dan told the games enthusiast Bugster, who up to that point had yet to engage in the fight himself, that it would warm him up while he prepared Kamen Rider Chronicle. Appearing before the three rival Kamen Riders, Parado proceeded to test the power of the two-in-one Gashat. Transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX for the first time, Parado first assumed the Puzzle Gamer which easily defeated Level 5 Hunter Gamer Riders Brave Quest Gamer and Snipe Shooting Gamer, followed by the Fighter Gamer with which he bested Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Parado assumed Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 against Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX as Genm attacked Snipe. Para-DX ultimately defeated Ex-Aid with a power combo of super strength, super speed and invisibility granted by his Energy Items. Having been struck by the Level 5 Revol Bugster, acting in defense of Emu whom he had defeated, Para-DX switched to Fighter Gamer Level 50, proceeding to swiftly destroy the Bugster with his Critical Smash despite Kamen Rider Genm's protest. Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 fought Ex-Aid while Snipe fought Burgermon Bugster. During the battle, Para-DX found it boring because Ex-Aid didn't have the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat and all the other Gashats as well. He was shocked to see the Level 4 Gashat called Ju Ju Burger. Para-DX, alongside Genm, defeated Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 and Snipe and retrieved the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. Enraged about the fact that Genm used Motors Bugster Level 5 as a decoy, Parado immediately transformed into Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 and attacked Genm with an infinitive number of punches before changing into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and executing the Critical Combo via 3 Muscular Energy Items to finish him off. Para-DX fought against Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 and was having a rough time. He used a Stretch Energy Item to block Brave's attack but Brave powered Para-DX down and he started getting 2 Recover Energy Items to heal himself before changing into Fighter Gamer Level 50 to take it up a notch. He easily attacked Brave mostly because of the pain that Brave receiver when assuming this form. Para-DX later left the battlefield. Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 fought Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and was easily beaten by this form before he changed into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and used his Critical Combo finisher via 3 Energy Items (2 Muscular and 1 Iron-Body) on Snipe who used his Critical Fire finisher on Para-DX with the two of them defeated because of their equal Level 50 power. Para-DX assumed both the Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer as he fought in a temporary alliance with his Rider adversaries as well as against the army of Shocker from the Game World. Shortly after Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced, Parado entered the game himself as Para-DX Puzzle Gamer. With a Critical Combo, Parado defeated a trio of Ride-Players with ease, causing the civilian users to Game Over and die. When the doctors interrupted the game, both the Puzzle and Fighter Gamers were outmatched by Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer Level 99. Defeated for the first time, Parado conceded that Emu was the best before escaping. Level 99 uses the Gashat Gear Dual while possessing Emu's body.]] Possessing Emu's body, Parado assumed the Fighter Gamer against Brave Quest Gamer and Taiga Shooting Gamer, easily beating the Level 2 Riders back before taking his leave. Recovering the Gamer Driver he had claimed from Kuroto Dan, Parado attempted to use it with the Gashat Gear Dual to access a new form but soon realized that, as a Bugster, he was incompatible as the Gamer Driver was made to be used only by humans who had undergone compatibility surgery. Proceeding to rectify this issue, Parado commandeered half of Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer and, after relinquishing the Gashacon Key Slasher to him, goaded Emu into striking him with the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish. As a result of the reprogramming ability of Maximum Mighty X, Emu's human DNA was imprinted on Parado who was now able to successfully use the Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver, combining the power of both of his Level 50 Gamers to access the Level 99 Perfect Knock Out Gamer for the first time. Armed with a new Gashacon Weapon embodying his combined form, Para-DX used the Gashacon Parabragun's Gun and Ax Modes repectively to easily defeat both Level 50 Riders Snipe Simulation Gamer and Brave Fantasy Gamer. As well as that, the Perfect Knock Out Gamer proved equally matched against Ex-Aid's own Level 99 Maximum Gamer as they respectively met each other with a Critical Bomber and Critical Break. Users *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 (Ex-Aid Episodes 29-32, 34, 37-42, 44, True Ending, Another Ending (Para-DX with Poppy)) ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50 (Ex-Aid Episodes 15-18, 20-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 25-26, 28, 40) ***Fighter Gamer Level 50 ****Parado (Ex-Aid Episodes 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 26, 28, 40) ****Emu Hojo (Ex-Aid Episode 29) KREA-Paradxl99.png|Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 KREA-Paradxl50a.png|Puzzle Gamer Level 50 KREA-Paradxl50b.png|Fighter Gamer Level 50 Notes *The Gashat Gear Dual is an homage to two popular video game franchises: and . **The fact that is both a puzzle game and a fighting game may be a reference to the game . *While only coincidental, the knob of the Gashat Gear Dual is half red and blue like the buckle of Kikaider's belt. *When inserted into a Gamer Driver, the Gashat's appearance is quite similar to the Meteor Storm Switch used by Kamen Rider Meteor. *Unlike other Rider Gashats, the Gashat Gear Dual has a fluent English-speaking voice. However, its usage in the Gamer Driver gives the same voice as that of the other Gashats. *This Gashat so far is the only one without the Game Over sound on it. *The Gashat Gear Dual being a unique Gashat not used in a Gamer Driver and instead being plugged into a holder may be a reference to , game devices with built-in games which only require plugging it directly to a television to play. **It being a Gashat containing two games in one may also be a reference to . **As a handheld transformation device, it may also be a reference to the same handheld video games that Parado loves to play. *The Gashat Gear Dual being able to be used on it's own, or with the Gamer Driver, as well as it's blue and red colors, could be a reference to Sonic & Knuckles and it's lock-on function. *This is the first device that is both Collectible Devices and Transformation Gears. *The name of one of the Gashat Gear Dual's finishers, Critical Combo, is a fighting game term to certain strings of attacks that deals out a larger amount of damage then typical combo strings. **It may also be a nod to Q's Critical Combo Attack in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. **There are also puzzle games where players are able to create combos, such as those of Candy Crush. *The term Mazaru in the transformation jingle can be translated as "to be mixed." This can be seen as an apt reference to both the Level 99-form use of the Gashat and the Rider himself, as it's a mixing of the two games, and the nature of Parado's association with Emu, respectively. Appearances **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Epiosde 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! ** **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy"}} See Also *Gashat Gear Dual β *Gashat Gear Dual Another Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Transformation Gear